Only When it Rains
by PG14
Summary: Those nights i cherished.I waited for them.He would open my window and crawl into my room.I would be waiting.He would lock the door and take off his clothes. I would be waiting.When he would come he came for me. I knew he did. He does because he loves me.


Only When it Rains

The nights when it would rain were few and far between in the hidden village. Those nights I cherished. I waited for them. I would check the weather constantly and pray for an unexpected storm. The nights it would rain were the nights he would come. He would open my window and crawl into my room. I would be waiting. He would lock my bedroom door and pull off his wet clothes. I would be waiting. I would sleep without anything on when it rained. I would be ready for him.

When he would come it was for me. I know it is for me. He comes to see me because deep down he loves me. If he didn't love me he would find his pleasure elsewhere. He would climb up next to me and hold me close. He would whisper my name and nibble my ear. He loved me.

If he hadn't have made the mistake of leaving things would be different now. He would be with me for real. He promises he would be. He tells me of how things would be different as he caresses me. We would hold hands and he would cook me dinner. I would live with him instead of with Naruto.

Naruto worked nights and he would never find out. He worked long and hard for me. He supplied me with everything I needed. When I was hungry he would make me food. When I was thirsty he would pour me a drink. When I needed sex he would give me sex. But Naruto was always second best to him. I refused to speak with Naruto in bed with fear I would say his name. With him I never am afraid to be loud. He asks me to scream for him. He wants to hear my voice. Naruto accepts what I give him. He always wants more then I am giving. I am not afraid to give more. His wish is my command.

With him I would never need to ask for sex. He would have me every night. He would hold me close every night and caress me like he does when it rains. He would kiss me whether it thunders or not. His lips would stay on mine forever. He wont kiss me now. He says it would be too painful to stay away if he did so. When it thunders he kisses me to keep me from screaming. He knows how I dislike storms. That is why he comes. To protect me from the storm.

He moans my name into the air. _Sakura. Sakura. Sakura! _As I pleasure him. He doesn't have anyone else to pleasure him. So when he comes I do what I can to make sure he leaves satisfied, even if that means he touches me less. I am content with making him happy. I was born to please him. To love him. To worship him. He is my life. He is my soul. Without him I am nothing. I live to see him. I live to make him happy.

When he asks me to jump, I jump. If he asks me to make him happy I do so. If he tells me he is too happy to pleasure me I will pleasure us both. He is not afraid to disappointment me because he knows I care about him and he knows I know that he loves me.

After he is done being pleasured by me and we have laid together for what he deems long enough he pushes me onto my back. That is when he makes me happy. He does what he came to do. Then he gets up and dresses. He knows I will survive until next time. Staying longer would risk our secret. He knows it. I do as well but I don't like to believe it.

I beg him to stay. To come back for one more time. He never agrees. He dresses quickly, unlocks my door, and slips out through the window in which he came. Then he is gone until it rains again.

The rest of the night I lay awake. I smell the pillow that his head rested on. I listen to the rain in which blessed me with his presence and then stole him away. I cry silently to myself despite knowing he'll return eventually.

When the sun peeks into the window I still lay awake. Naruto opens the door to the apartment and locks it behind him. He'll come in soon and undress. He'll lay next to me and rid the scent of my love. He will assume I cry because of my fear of storms. He'll assume I'm holding the pillow because I miss him. He'll assume I'm undressed because I am ready for him to please me. He'll assume all these things. I won't correct him. I will let him lay on my loves pillow. I will let his wipe away my tears. I will let him believe as he wishes. I will let him please me. I will let him think he makes me happy because it will make him happy. That way I can be truly happy when it rains. Knowing I have made someone happy and that I am happy as well. I only hope Sasuke knows how happy he makes me. Even if he can only make me happy when it rains.


End file.
